


An Open Window

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Bottom Dean, Cock Rings, Destiel - Freeform, Dom/sub, Dominant Castiel, Exhibitionism, M/M, Marking, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Castiel, Praise Kink, Public Claiming, Public Sex, Restraints, Sub Dean, Top Castiel, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 16:26:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1020855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas chose this room for the window. For the metal of the bed frame as he had secured Dean's wrists there and kept the other man from moving from his position.</p><p>Prompt: cas fucking dean in their apartment with restraints facing the window and cas refuses to close the blinds. I saw a gif of it once I'm pretty sure, but I have no idea where I would find that. And bonus points for praise!kink and aftercare</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Open Window

**Author's Note:**

> In my mind Cas and Dean share an apartment together while they're going to college (but I never outright say it so you can let your imagination go wild).
> 
> Prompt for sub!dean sunday...I got carried away :)

His hands are bound to the bed and the sky is blue. It isn’t as blue as Cas’s eyes but it is the only thing he can focus on right now. Dean’s fingers dig into the cool metal and he can’t stop the sounds escaping. The whines and soft gasps easily escaping from his lips.

"Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck." because every single stroke is hitting his prostate and he can’t come. The fucking cock ring is stopping him and Cas’s words.

The command to wait until Cas is finished with him. Until he’s come inside Dean twice. Until semen is running down Dean’s thighs and they’re shaking with strain. With a burning need for him to rut into something. Anything to get himself off.

Cas enjoys watching Dean fight to follow his command. How the green eyed man preens at the praise Cas rewards him with. How he leans into the soft kisses and the words whispered against hot skin.

Dean’s hands twitch again, towards the open window, and a gasp escapes when he goes to open his mouth. To beg Cas to shut the blinds because anyone can see him getting fucked hard. Can see him straining. Wanting to let go but the silver ring stops him.

"Cas…window." it barely gets out and a hand on his hip tightens. It is warning enough against his protest and Dean’s mouth snaps shut before Cas even opens his own.

"No. Want everyone to know who you belong to. That you’re mine." his hands move Dean slightly before he’s grabbing onto Dean’s hips and fucking into him harder.

The thrusts are jarring Dean’s body as his fingers grasp tightly onto the metal of the bed in their guest room. The window isn’t as big at the one in their bedroom but Cas liked the bed’s position. How it gave a good view of him fucking into Dean. Showed him off to whoever might look from the apartment building across from them. Because Cas was a possessive son of a bitch.

Cas leans forward and kisses a line up Dean’s back. Fingers digging into Dean’s hips as he presses close. Grinds himself into Dean’s ass and pulls more delicious sounds from the other man.

"You make such pretty sounds." he bites down. Leaves little marks and pulls back as Dean pushes back into him. Cas starts moving again. Thrusting and grunting. Holding tight and pulling Dean back into him. Skin slapping against skin as the bed creaks with their movements

There is a steady stream of sounds escaping Dean as he fucks back into Cas. Taking him as deep as he can. Stills when Cas tells him to and tights when Cas signals. Following each successful response Dean gets a little reward. Something from Cas to let him know he’s being good.

Cas pets his flank lightly, will kiss between his shoulder blades or allow his warm tongue to taste Dean’s skin. Finally Cas is filling Dean up and he moans at the feeling. At the warmth he feels flooding his body and how Cas still moves slightly. Dean clamps down on Cas’s cock, working to milk the other man, as Cas drapes over his back. Leaning the two of them into the bed’s bars as Dean stares out the window.

His own cock throbbing and leaking pre-come. The ring keeps him from spilling out. From jerking his hips and trying to find his own release. He’s almost sobbing he’s so close and Cas is caressing his skin. Whispering words of praise against his skin.

"So good. Such a good boy." his dick is still buried in Dean’s ass. Soft and moving slightly as Cas moves. Dean clenches around him, rocks back and whines. "My beautiful boy. Taking my cock so well."

Dean wants Cas hard again. Fucking into him because this time he’ll get to come. He’ll be allowed release and Cas will praise him for being a good boy. For holding back and taking every bit that Cas wants to give him. For following all of his instructions.

After a little while he can feel Cas getting hard again as he rocks back. They’re kneeling there on the bed still linked but Dean wants to get Cas there quicker. Needs that dick hard; fucking into him once more. “Please Cas. I need more. Want more. Fuck me please.” begging and whining. Moving back into Cas and he can feel how the words are starting to work. How his movements are bringing Cas back. Getting him hard.

Green eyes glance out the window again and he sees a man across the way staring at him. Feels Cas’s chin dig into his shoulder as the other man looks out the window. Meets the eyes of the other man and then he starts fucking into Dean harder than before. Wilder as Dean holds on tight.

Dean’s mouth drops open, his cheeks flushed, as his cock strains even more. A warm hand over the tip of his dick, teasing it, has him sobbing. Moving back into Cas as they move. He knows the man across from them is watching as Cas strokes his cock and fucks into him. Owning him completely.

Cas is teasing him and Dean can’t keep track of time. He’s in a haze of sensations and touches. Listening to the sounds of them fucking. Moaning and whining. Then Cas’s hips are stuttering again, the steady rhythm faltering, before he’s filling Dean up again.

Still jerking his hips to get every single drop out and Dean’s rocking back into him. Fingers still tight on the bed as he clenches and unclenches. Cas slips out and semen is leaking out. Coating Dean’s skin and he’s biting his lip. Feels Cas’s fingers sliding down and slowly pulling off the cock ring. A few fingers slide into his ass, brushing at his prostate, as Cas speaks.

"Good boy. You’re my good boy, aren’t you Dean?" it is panted out and Cas presses against Dean’s back. "Let go Dean."

Dean’s mouth drops open and he comes hard. Vision blacking out briefly as Cas holds him through it. Stroking him through his orgasm, fingers slipping out of Dean’s well fucked ass, and when Dean’s eyes open he can see the man across from them stroking himself. Eyes hooded and Cas is smirking against the skin of Dean’s shoulder.

"Look what you did to him." he whispers it before dropping a kiss to Dean’s shoulder. "Bet he wishes he was the one fucking you. The one marking you up. The one whose come is coating your legs. Leaking out of you."

Dean shudders as Cas unhooks his wrists. Kissing each one as he releases them and dragging Dean close. “But you’re mine. All mine.”

"Yours Cas. Always yours." Dean murmurs it and smiles when Cas cleans him up. Shuts the blinds and drags him close. Hands petting down warm skin. Moving in soothing circles as Cas kisses Dean lightly. Listens to his breathing even out as Dean slowly relaxes further into the sheets. Breathing evening out as Cas continues to whisper soothing words against him.


End file.
